Adoption
by Cinty Grace
Summary: This story is about a little girl and she is like Annabeth and Percy and Annabeth who save her.


18th May 1999

Dearest Diary,

What I am 'bout to you has happened at least ten times already and it was the worst. Last night the spiders came. At exactly 8:00pm I went to bed. As usual. At about 8:40pm three tiny little spiders crawled out, from non-existent cracks in the walls and started to crawl across the floor. As they reached halfway, more spiders crawled out of the walls. They crawled with creepy stealth. I mean I'd seen spiders before, I was always scared but right now was different. They moved with ninja like skill, almost if they'd been born to do this. It really seemed like they would come and do this to anyone who was afraid of spiders. Well anyways. They just kept coming. I started screaming softly. They paused as if they could hear me. Then they moved closer. I started to breathe erratically. My heart thumped like a herd of wild beast on the move. I inched backwards towards the headboard. I hit the board. My body froze with fear, a fear of spiders as they crawled towards me. My Dad called it an irrational fear but I knew it wasn't. It felt like centuries of hatred building up in my veins ready to blow out of control. It was brewing like a storm underneath my skin, lightning waiting to strike. Except as the spiders got closer it stopped simmering and shrunk like a scared child into a corner of my body as it awaited the scolding that it deserved. But through all this, the little spiders grew closer and closer, so close that they almost touched my skin. The house was asleep so I tried not scream. Tears rolled down my face like rain. Drip drop drip drop. Big fat tears landed on the quilt. The first spiders stopped but the swell and pure amount of the spiders (covering all the carpet) behind them forced them to move forward. They reached my curled up legs. As their furry bodies touched mine my body stilled, my heart still thumped, but faster, my breathing still ragged, and then they swarmed. Up my arms up my legs, towards my face neck and chest. They slipped under my clothes and then their fangs sliced open my skin. Shallow cuts maybe but it still hurt like hell (bad words for a seven year old I know). But then it seemed that they almost cared as they covered my cuts with their webs and then as a cruel joke they covered my eyes, mouth and nose. They were almost pranksters being kind then backstabbing you. Then slowly one by one they stole out of my room through the cracks they came into the room. Then heavy dry sobs wracked my body. The last spider to leave turned around and it seemed almost regretful and then it disappeared. It seemed magical. I probably should go now before I get caught.

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)

-(Line Break)-

19th May 1999

Dear my only friend Diary,

When I woke this morning majority of my cuts where healed and when I showed them to May my stepmom she, she didn't believe me. She thought that I cut myself and placed cobwebs over them, my eyes, mouth and nose and SHE knows how much I am afraid of spiders. I wanted to call daddy but she said no because he was away for work and we would not be worrying him. So I decided that I might run away from home after I see daddy one last time before I go. When I got home that afternoon I asked May if I could bake up a storm this afternoon and she says yes. So I get some of the many cookbooks from around the house and bake all the following:

\- Cookies(6 different types)

\- Cupcakes(10 different types)

\- Cakes(9 different types)

\- Slices/brownies(4 different types)

\- Muesli(4 different types)

\- Scones(sweet and savoury)

\- Yogurt(7 different types)

\- Ice cream(8 different types)

\- M'n'M slice(2 different types)

Then as one last gift to my family I made them the most amazing dinner and there was desert and from dinner there was leftovers for lunch the next day. When everyone went to bed I went downstairs at about 11:00 pm to take half of what I made for food to eat while I was on the run. I had packed my school bag with all my food and another bag with clothes. Then I took my biggest duffel (which holds about seven of my school bags), and packed my bags in there and then because there so much space left over I packed some of the things that were dearest to me. I am leaving now so when I find a place to sleep on the streets I will write again.

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)

31st May 1999

Dearest Diary the only one I can talk to,

I have now been on the run for over 10 days, because I left on the 19th May 1999. I'm dirty, and I've nearly eaten all of the food. I stole hammer from home and I have been running into monsters and that's how I kill them. Then the other day I ran into some other kids who tried to beat me up. I ran away though. I am really sad. I am going to try to find a house that I can stay in for a little while. I have to get going soon so I have to stop writing. To live out on the streets is something to reckon with. If you don't get the good spots you suffer. So that's why I have to go.

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)

P.S. You are truly my only friend.

P.P.S. I am only 3 years old but very smart.

30th June 1999

Dear my Diary,

Yesterday I found a really nice house to stay in. I'm pretty sure that the people that live here aren't even in town. Anyways I have been at this house for one week now. Though I need to leave soon. So as I'm writing in you I am packing up my stuff. I'm going to leave in 5 minutes so good bye until I write again.

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)

P.S. sorry for now writing in you for so long. I have been busy.

5th December 1999

Dearest Diary,

Well don't I have some new to tell? A couple of months ago I was taken hostage off the street. I had just washed up and put on my nicest clothes and I looked really pretty. Not like I had been living on the street for 7 odd months. Anyways Helga and Nicolas decided to take me away. In 6 months they have used me to attract several young people and transformed into some magical creature and then ate them. But before they did that they put some sort of drug into their food and then they go all weird and then they eat them. And the last pair just came today. It was a girl and boy. The girl had really pretty princess curls that were blonde and stormy grey eyes. The boy had messy black hair and sea green eyes and they were both really tan. I really don't want them to get eaten. I have to go because Helga is calling me to come cook dinner for the guests.

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)

6th December 1999

Dear Diary,

Guess what?! The people Annabeth and Percy Jackson killed Helga and Nicolas. And because of that they stayed overnight. Then before they went to sleep they cooked me pasta for dinner and they gave me a bed to sleep in. and when I had a nightmare I went into their room and asked Mommy and Daddy if I could sleep in their bed and they says yes. I am really happy about that because then I did not have another nightmare. And they seemed to have a conversation with their eyes. And I think that they might be keeping me. Which is really good. Anyways I don't want to be alone again. But this is the last page in the diary. So I might never writ one again. So this is me signing out,

Love,

Esme (Esmerelda)


End file.
